in the end everyone dies
by sandj
Summary: sitting at work and it hits the fan can I make it to my plan place of refuge or become one of the mindless stinks roaming the earth looking for my next meal?
1. Chapter 1

-1In the end everyone dies

Sitting at my desk, listening the to radio, slowy what I was hearing started to click in my head. I gotta get

out of here Ok be calm. Think. Ok it's 9:43. Do you tell your manager what's happening? No! Just get up

from your desk and leave. Nobody is going to say anything so just grab your purse and go. Damm why do

I always park in the last row of the parking lot? Grabbing my purse , taking out the keys, I try to muster

A everything is normal walk and calmly go to the security door. Looking out the window check and make

sure everything clear! Don't want to die 10 minutes into this do you? Scannig five rows of parked cars

what am I looking for? Nothing appears out of the norm. Ok just make it to your car. Nothing fancy just

Get there. Man I wish I put new tires on the camaro.

Outside just another warm april day in phoenix! Beautiful! I dash to my car not running but looking

around for anyone or anything. I get in and start up my car. Looking down I need gas an ¼ tank is not

going to cut it! I'll make it home ok but not to where I want to go! Ok stop the circle K load up on gas

and get one of those Thomas guides. I got a feeling I'm going to need it. Good thing the bills didn't get paid

you can just debit everything .

"Hey, 20 bucks on 10 a carton of red 100s ." I must look silly with 2 gallons of water and all these protien

Bars, and Rockstars.

"you want a car wash hon?" Do I what? Are you not listening to the radio you old hag? This is what I

want to say but don't.

"no just what you see, Oh and one of the foam coolers. "

Pumping pumping $17.23 18.59 come on come on! 20! I jump in my car looking up I see a guy coming

out the door of the K with a crusty bandage on his neck. I know how this story goes. I think to myself ,

need to get home and get out of here,


	2. Chapter 2 cowboy up

-1Living in downtown Phoenix, is a savior as far travel time I think to myself. Only a 20 minute drive how much trouble can there be on the drive home? I don't think many people are thinking this thru good for me bad for them. Later all these freeways are going to be a death trap. I just hope everything lasts long enough for me to get home load up and get where I want to go. The lake.

I pull off the 202 at 24th street. This is where you need to stay alert I think. 2 minutes from home and so many homeless people and illegal's running around, you need to keep your distance. I pull up to the house and look around before getting out , nothing happening and nobody walking around. I grab my workout bag from out of the car and run in the house. Once inside I turn on the TV to Fox News hoping to get some info. I glance at the clock. 10:17.

"okay , let's think this one out, We don't have a go bag and the gun safe is locked on one side and you don't have the key."

I grab the .22 from the night stand one clip 10 shots. Under the bed is the M1 and the 7.62. I put the big guns by the door, and go to the laundry room. I find my holster.

" Man this is the cheesiest thing!" It's one of those holsters that looks like it came from the movie "Wyatt Earp"

I strap it on and tie the bottom of the holster to my leg, and put the .22 in it. Then I look for the ammo tins. It's been about 5 years since I last went target shooting. I pull the 357 revolver out of the open side of the safe, and get the extra clip for the .22 I find the 2 ammo tins and the case with the 7.62 rounds.

"breaking new from Los Angeles and Here in New York. Mass riots are breaking out in several cities across the US and Canada and parts of Mexico…."

Blah blah blah I think to myself.

In the Kitchen I look around and take stock of the can food situation. Not much but better take the can corn and mash potatoes and any meat in the freezer.

Looking down I realize I'm in my work clothes. "Man, I don't have time for this crap!"

BAM! Goes the front door.

I just stand there pants around my ankles with one shoe off.

BAM! Goes the door again. Ah hell. I didn't lock the security door. I go to the bedroom window and look out front. There's just someone standing there weaving back and forth. I see his fist come up again and BAM it hits the door.

Well this is it. What do I do? Take a huge ass kitchen knife and ram it though an eye? Or go for out with the gun and put one between the eyes. Shit the gun in in the living room, locate next to my dress pants. I dash to the living room grab the gun run to the door, and take a deep breath.

What if there's more in the neighborhood? I'm going to have to leave fast, and somehow being on the run in silk top and my panties doesn't sound very appealing.

Back to the bedroom, I throw on the first shirt and pair of jeans I can find, lace up my sneakers and BAM!

Fumble with the holster and go back to the door.

I grab the workout bag throw the big guns the ammo and the grab the .357 load it with the 38 special bullets grab the corn & the mash potatoes , contacts! Crap, crap crap. Ok go grab that and just hit the door running with you keys.

I throw open the door gun drawn , ready to shoot, "bet you weren't counting on this motherfucker!"

"hey Jane I tried to call you but your voicemail is full"

"Francisco?" the local that we hire from time to time to clean up our yard full blooded Indian and usually with a beer in his hand.

"what's with the gun ? I was just coming by to see if I could do any yard work for ya? My old lady man she got bit by her brother last night and we need to go to the tribal clinic…." Blah blah blah.

" hey Francisco I really don't have time for this I need to take off, before things get weird and you should stay aware from your old lady unless you want to die."

" Yeah I know she's going to be the death of me I think she's trying to kill me"

"You have no idea man, She's going try to attack you shortly don't let her bit you ok? "

"she did like an hour ago, so I just locked her in the house and told her if she calms down I'll get her to the clinic"

"she bit ya?" shit I hadn't even noticed the bandage on his arm! What if he turns right now?

"Francisco, back away from the door and don't come near me!"

"what?"

"just stay away man I don't want to shoot you!" I wave the little .22 at him. Trying to be tough.

" Hey I'm not going to hut you Jane"

"I don't care you'll try to so just stay away from me, go over by the tree"

Francisco goes over to the tree , but I can see he doesn't understand.

" Dude this is going to sound crazy so just listen " as I walk to my car. " the dead are coming back to life and your old lady infected you because she got infected"

He's just looking at the ground now, I think I hurt his feelings.

" you need to kill her and yourself so you don't infect others, got it? I can't do it " As I'm saying this I'm putting the bag in the car. I hear the sound of footsteps on the gravel , I turn around to see Francisco charging me mouth open and like 5 feet away. I shoot from the hip with the .22 and hit him in the gut. It doesn't even slow him down! damn! I raise the gun slightly higher as things go slow motion, Pop. Francisco's eye explodes as he drops at my feet.

"Sorry man."

I get in the car and start it up. I need going to hit a couple of gun stores on my way out of town.


	3. Chapter 3 decisions

-1I'm not taking the freeways! There's no way , It's a cluster on a normal day! But I have to get Stu. Try

the office. One ring two rings come on pick up.!

"Hello this is Stu." Oh thank good baby your ok!

"Jane, What's wrong?" Baby your not going to believe this but the dead are coming to life! It's Dawn of the Dead for real.

"What no ! Stop joking I'm busy and I have an appointment coming to the office in ½ an hour" Stu this is not a joke this is real and I'm coming to get you and we are leaving town. We can't stay at the house and I've already had to kill Francisco.

"Whoa, you did what?" I shot him ok? He said his old lady bit him and then he attacked me when I was getting in the car.

Dead silence. "Jane, this is bad. Jesus you killed someone. I knew you were unstable! Then the line went dead.

Well that's just great. I'll swing by the office and try to convince him that what I'm telling him is real. This sucks! 20 minutes later I pull up to the office. Looking around it seems like the coast is clear. Do I honk the horn to let him know I'm here? Hell no if any of those things are around they'll come running. I jump out of the car and run to the door. LOCKED. What the F? I look in and I see a body on the floor. Don't be Stu! Don't be Stu! Don't be Stu! I start to knock I try to be loud enough to be heard in the office but quite enough to not draw attention to myself.

RAP RAP RAP Come on babe be ok! I see movement in the shadows inside. A figure comes out of a side office. It's Stu and he's white as a ghost. He comes running to the door, and I back up in fear. He doesn't look bitten but he is pretty pale.

"Get in here! God you are crazy!" What happen ?

Well after I got off the phone with you Lena finally comes into work. She's pale and bitching how her boyfriend bit her. Normally I would just shrug that off as a relationship thing, but then you said that Francisco was bit and then he attacked you."

I look at her body in the front office. So she tried to attack you? "Shit ya. Good thing you called me I had a letter opener in my hand when she came at me. I..I just reacted and stabbed her in the eye with it. Oh god she just turned on me and I killed her." Babe she was dead when she got bit. We gotta go.

"Where?" The lake I say

"No. We are going to the Military location on 52nd and McDowell." No we aren't " Yes we are"

Babe think about this if we go with the military they are going to mess this up. Either they will take our guns and leave us defenseless or they will try to help everyone and let someone who is bitten in and things will just go down hill from there.

"Jane, I'm former military and they will has a SOP to deal with this, we will be ok." No we can't go there. Look I thought this out we will go to the lake "HUH? You are insane Jane! WHY would we go there" Think this out . Fresh water is not an issue, There are islands in the center that we can beach the boat on. The cattle and the donkeys are meat. I know you don't like fish but if you're hungry enough I think you will eat it. Plenty of fire wood and ducks. Stu though about this for what seemed a lifetime. Then he spoke.

"I don't know what the right decision is. Without any tools I wouldn't be able to make anything useful for us. Without others to help we may not survive. I don't know what to do. " And then he hung his head.

Then it was my turn to be silent. I have never doubt his thinking or decision making ability ever in the 17 years that we had been together. For him to say this was just scary. So I said the only thing that came to mind.

Babe either way I don't think we are going to survive this, because you know **in the end everyone dies **in the zombie movies. "Zombies !?"


	4. Chapter 4 an

_a/n thanks to __Elizabeth for her review it's encouraging. Oh and SOP means standard operating procedure for the non military types. My husbands old unit was featured in the movie Gunner Palace. I should be updating more as I will be laid off in 12/28/07 no worries though it will all work out_


End file.
